1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, for protecting a vehicle occupant. In particular, the present invention relates to an air bag module including an air bag which is folded in a predetermined manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air bag for protecting an occupant of a vehicle is typically folded and supported in the instrument panel or steering wheel of the vehicle. In the event of a vehicle emergency situation which requires protection of the vehicle occupant, such as sudden vehicle deceleration, an inflator associated with the air bag is actuated to direct inflation fluid under pressure into the air bag. The air bag inflates to help protect the vehicle occupant.